


shadows dance around the room

by underthesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, I tried to make it not sad, M/M, chanyeol is sad n ksoo loves him, i feel like i did ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesoo/pseuds/underthesoo
Summary: life is hard. harder than chanyeol likes to admit sometimes.but loving kyungsoo, he thinks, is the easiest thing in the world.





	shadows dance around the room

**Author's Note:**

> greetings loved ones i have returned with??? This?????? i've been in a funk lately and i have the Block so i churned this out in 20 minutes at midnight because why the heck not! 
> 
> fun fact i hate reading angst or sad things but sometimes. u Gotta  
> also this is kind of because chanyeol has a very big heart and i sometimes think abt the times he's talked abt feeling sad n not talking to anyone abt it n that makes me Feel , jus v sad so in my au ksoo is his listening ear !! 
> 
> also the title is from the crooked kind / radical face which i would recommend listening to while u read even if it is v short the song is gorgeous!!! 
> 
> ah anyways this note is stupid LONG but i hope u enjoy it anyway <3

most days, chanyeol doesn't think twice about how much he loves kyungsoo. it's like breathing, he's just always done it, rarely questions it, but when he does he can't help but pay attention to every little movement, every feeling. like blinking, as well. 

it's one of those days, where he's just tired and his bones ache, they're heavy and he feels like if he doesn't lay down, if he doesn't sleep, he may as well just die. and his friends get it, they do, baekhyun had sent him off from class with a careful squeeze to his shoulder, a soft "get some rest," and sehun, the youngest friend they had, kissed him on the cheek and told him to sleep it off. 

everybody gets it, kind of. 

but sometimes it just feels deeper than usual, like he can't sleep it off, like it'll hang off his back forever, and not ever leave him alone. like he'll have to adjust and live his life with a weight on his back he didn't ask for, one that just showed up one day and decided to make a home on chanyeol's shoulders, in his mind. 

so he goes back to his shitty flat he can just about afford, and flops onto the bed. thinks about how long it will have taken baekhyun to call kyungsoo, how long it will then take kyungsoo to come to chanyeol's flat, wondering if he'll stop to pick up food because he probably knows chanyeol hasn't eaten all day, maybe longer. 

he's drifted off when he hears the door creak open a little, and he checks the time. it's taken him forty five minutes. 

"hey, yeol," kyungsoo says softly, and chanyeol feels his bed dip as kyungsoo rests his knee on it. he hears the other slip off his shoes and put something down on the floor, and it smells like chinese food. he waits for kyungsoo to lie next to him, on his side so they can look at each other. and he's always so gentle. "you okay?"

chanyeol sighs, feeling like he's overreacting, feels his eyes well up so he closes them, "i'm okay," he whispers back. 

he doesn't open his eyes but his shoulders curl in a little more when kyungsoo starts stroking his exposed cheek. 

"are you sure?" kyungsoo asks, gentle, and caring. 

chanyeol thinks about it, thinks about keeping it to himself again, and he doesn't really want to. "i think i'm overreacting," he starts slowly, still keeping his eyes closed. "but i just feel a little bit sad." 

he feels his throat get tight and he stops talking, decides that's enough for now. "any reason why?" kyungsoo is just soft, he isn't prying, he genuinely wants to know why chanyeol is sad, and that makes him feel even worse, and he shakes his head. 

"that's okay," kyungsoo is still stroking his cheek, light as a feather. 

chanyeol doesn't think he could love him more if he tried, and he knows kyungsoo loves him, so he decides to talk a little bit. 

"it's just," he begins, voice cracking immediately but carrying on anyway. "i don't know, i feel very heavy. and tired, but too awake to sleep. and my head is heavy, too. does that make sense?" 

he opens his eyes, and there's so much in kyungsoo's face, that he immediately wants to shut his eyes and never open them again, but he doesn't, he just keeps on looking.

"yeah, that makes sense," he replies, his fingers moving from chanyeol's cheek to sweep his bangs away from his eyes. "but you know, i can try and help take some of that weight, or i can just be here for you. do you think it would help if we just lay here?" 

chanyeol thinks about it, thinks about just laying here with kyungsoo's arm wrapped around his middle, his head tucked under kyungsoo's chin, and they can listen to each other's breathing for a while. 

it sounds kind of like exactly what he might need. he nods, and exhales shakily when kyungsoo moves closer, lifting his face and framing it with both of his hands, eyes boring into chanyeol's before he says, "you're not overreacting, okay? if you're sad, you're sad. you can't help it. please don't downplay it." 

and chanyeol just nods, wondering how someone like him could ever get so damn lucky that he's not only dating the best person in the world, but also how the best person in the world is the person closest to him. 

he voices this later, when he feels marginally better and has eaten the chinese food kyungsoo brought home, even if they had to heat it up. they're still lying in bed, except kyungsoo is sat at the end, one hand on chanyeol's ankle, while he uses the other to eat. chanyeol is leaning against the headboard, wearing only a pair of boxers and a tshirt that's at least four times too big for him. 

"i think i'm the lucky one," kyungsoo says thoughtfully, patting chanyeol's shin. "you're kind of hot."

"only kind of?" chanyeol pouts, tries harder to lighten up a little more for the man he loves. 

kyungsoo pretends to think about it before he starts laughing, "okay, you're super hot. and we're both lucky." 

chanyeol nods very seriously, thinks about what to say next, before tentatively replying, "i love you, soo. i don't say it as much as i show it, but it's only because it feels so natural. i could spend the rest of my life just loving you." 

kyungsoo's smile softens, and he crawls forward to place a few light pecks on chanyeol's cheeks, his nose, his chin, and then his lips. 

"i love loving you, chanyeol," he laughs, his lips stretching into that heart that chanyeol fell for. 

life is hard, harder than chanyeol likes to admit sometimes, but loving kyungsoo, he thinks, is the easiest thing in the world.


End file.
